You Left Me
by dancengirl101
Summary: All Human. Dimitri left Rose. They meet again after not seeing each other for two years. Sorry bad summary much better story. Plz reas. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I woke from my dream panting and sweating. It was the same dream I have every night since he left. I can't get him out of my head even after two years. He was everything to me. My fiancé, my best friend, and my lover. I told him everything from how my day had been to my darkest secrets that only he now knew.

After I finally had calmed down I decided that I might as well get up do something to distract me even if was only five in the morning. I decided to take a jog down to the gym and workout, knowing that it should be empty at this in the morning, for a few hours before I had to go to work. As I got there though I saw car parked in front of the building and froze. _No no no, this isn't possible he can't be here._ I thought over and over again. Finally after standing and staring at the car for what had to have been at least five minutes, I decided to suck it up and go face what was waiting for me inside.

I held my head up high and walked through the door as if I was the most confident person on the face of the earth. Once I got inside and looked around I let out a sigh of relief. No sign of him so far. I decided to the weights and work on those for a little while.

After about a half hour of weights I decided to go and punch around a dummy for little while. I opened the door and walked in to the room reserved for people who wanted to spar or work on some self defense on the dummies.

"Shit." I cursed quietly when I saw him. His back was facing me so I decided to try and leave without him seeing me but he must have heard me because as I was about to open the door I heard his voice, thick with emotion.

"Roza?"


	2. Katarina

**Hey! Thanks everybody who liked the first chapter. I'm sorry it was so short but I wasn't sure if anybody was going to like it. The rest of the chapters I promise I will try to make much longer but I'm usually writing the chapters really late at night and can't always think of what was supposed to go next. I do want to point out that this is my first time writing a story for fanfiction so when writing reviews, be completely honest and tell what I need to improve on. Ok so enough with talking let's get on the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.**

I froze when I heard him say the name that I never wanted to be called again. It was like that one word just broke down all the walls I had built up to protect myself after he had. All the memories of us together came rushing back to me so quickly I didn't know if I wanted to cry or scream. Either one would have made me look like an idiot so I decided to just stay facing the door where I didn't have to see his beautiful face or his deep brown eyes that could see right through me.

I heard take a few steps towards me until he was right behind. So close I could smell his after shave that I always used to love.

"Rose," he whispered my name with so much sadness in his voice. Slowly, I turned around until I was facing him. He was just as stunningly handsome as I remembered. His hair was the same length as it had been two years ago and I wanted to run my hands through it so much right now that it took almost all of my self control that I had. The only thing different about him were his eyes. The once so happy loving eyes were now sad.

I watched silently as he looked me up and down not so subtlety. I knew how much I had changed since he had last saw me and I also knew that if he were to find out the reason for a lot of the changes then I would lose the one thing that I cared about most in the world.

"Well uh… I'll just go now and let you continue one with whatever you were doing before." I said. I turned back around and started opening the door.

"NO" He just about yelled and quickly shut the door before I could escape. Instead of moving his hand off the door though, he kept it there, practically trapping me between him and the door.

"What do you mean no. I can leave if I want to."

"I mean stay. We should spar together once before you leave. Just for old times' sake."

I knew what he was getting at. We used to go to the same self defense class right before we started dating. Actually it was more like he was teaching the self defense class and we always used to spar together. I wanted to say that I had to go do something to get out of this but something in me would not let the words come out so I just nodded.

He smiled and turned around and walked the center of the mats. Slowly I followed him and got ready to start. He nodded and we started to circle each other, waiting for the other to attack. Finally he lunged at me going for a punch to my stomach which I ducked. When we finally stopped he had me up against the wall with my hands over my head and his body pressed against me.

We stood there like that for a minute both of our breathing heavily. Dimitri stayed pressed up against me and I could see the lust building up in his eyes right before he kissed me. Almost immediately I melted into the kiss. It wasn't a soft kiss it was urgent and needy and full of passion. Dimitri pushed up me against the wall and lifted me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed myself up against him and smiling to myself when I heard him moan.

Suddenly I heard a door slam and it was like a bucket of ice water was dumped on me. I quickly pulled away from Dimitri. I saw the confused look on his face right before I turned and ran out of the room. I didn't stop running until I got back to my apartment and crashed on the couch, crying. Why did he have to come back now? I had such a good life right I had everything that I needed and a ton of people around me that I loved. Why did he have to come back and mess all of that up for me?

I felt a tug on my leg and saw my beautiful one and a half year old daughter, Katarina, looking up at me with questioning eyes. Just looking at her and I wanted to start crying again. She looked so much like her father if hurt sometimes. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and gave her a weak smile while scooped her up and hugged her close to me.

** Hey again thanks for reading and I hope you really like this chapter. I know this is a really bad ending but it's the best I can do for right now. I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter!**


	3. AN

**im so sorry. I cant update for at least 2 weeks. my school is almost over for the year and i have to concentrate on that and i just burned my hand before i stared writing this so its really painful to type im sorry again and will update as soon as possible**


	4. AN part of a chapter

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while theres just been a lot of things going on in my house and I'm really sorry to say that you will have to wait until friday to get a really long chapter seeing as though i'm leaving to go camping for a week. I did start part of the chapter and this is only part of what i'm going to write so keep in mind that when i up date again the beginning of the chapter will be the same if that makes any sense at all. Thank you to all of my loyal readers and for those who post wonderful reviews and I promise to have an actual real chapter that is much longer by the end of the day on saturday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>I have no idea how long I sat there crying with Katarina on my lap trying to sooth me. All the memories that I've worked hard not to think of came flooding back to me. The memories of us laughing together, all the kisses that we shared, all the talks we had about our future, every second we spent together, good or bad.<p>

I finally snapped out of it when I felt Katarina being pulled from my arms. I looked up and saw Lissa balancing her little boy on one hip and Katarina on the other. Both me and Lissa had gotten pregnant around the same time. It wasn't planned or anything but it just kind of happened. The father of Andre, her son, left after Lissa told him she was pregnant. After that we decided to be roommates so save as much money as possible. That and the fact that Dimitri decided to move back to Russia, was how we ended up in this three bedroom apartment.

Lissa looked at me with a knowing look. She knew what I had just been thinking about.

"Stop thinking about him. All it does is hurt you and you don't deserve to be hurt by him anymore. It's his fault he left. He-"

"He's back." I interrupted her while shaking my head. "He's back. I saw him at the gym this morning."

Lissa just stared at me with a shocked look on my face while I told her everything. About how I saw his car in the parking lot, to how we kissed after he had me pinned. After I had finished talking Lissa didn't say anything but simply nodded and told me stay put while she put Katarina and Andre to bed seeing as though they had both fallen asleep while I was explaining everything to Lissa.

I did what I was told and didn't move from the couch while Lissa was putting the kids to bed and when she came back she sat down on the couch and let me cry on her shoulder. After about another half hour of me crying, I had finally calmed down when Lissa suddenly jumped up.

"I've got the best idea! We should have a girls day! We could invite Mia and Sydney also and we could spend the day shopping and then at night we could go clubbing. It would be so much fun! And we could have Adrian and Eddie watch the kids. They're always bugging us about how they don't spend enough time with them and I'm sure Eddie wouldn't mind sleeping at Adrian's so that we wouldn't have to worry about getting home at a certain time to pick them up they could just sleep at Adrians!

I had to agree. I could definitely use a girls day to relax and not think about anything. And Adrian is always whining about how he needs to see Katarina and Andre more often.

"Fine let's do it!"


	5. AN again IM SO SORRY

AN

I am so sorry! I know everyone must think and I promise that I am writing again. I just have a very very very stressfull year. I've been trying to apply to private high schools and the process is all consuming. I actually got my letters of decision back two weeks and just yesterday I found there's a good chance that I will be going to my first choice!

Thanks you to all of my wonderful readers who didn't give up on me and I am hoping to have chapter for BOTH my stories up by Monday and if I don't feel free to send me messages and reviews telling me to post.


	6. Another AN i am so sorry again

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that I am starting to write again. I have been back at school and there has been a lot of drama with grades and boys and i just could never stay concentrated long enough write. I know that is not an excuse but I promise I am in the process of writing new chapters and they should be up soon. Some new things to know if you want... I did end up going to my top choice high school! its a lot of work though. one thing that would be amazing is that i would really like a beta so if any one is interested please speak up!

The new chapter should be up by Saturday if its not please don't be afraid to yell at through IM I promise the chapter is almost done its just a matter of getting the time to finish and get it up Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me i promise you it will be worth it.


	7. Adrian and the Kids

After Lissa and I decided to go out we made all of the calls that we had to. Adrian was more than ok to watch the kids and the girls could not wait to finally have a night out. We haven't done this in while because Liss and I have been too worried about leaving the kids at home. We have become very protective of them since they were born. It was like something inside of us changed. I don't know what would I would do if something happened to Katarina and I know Liss is the same way with Andre.

It's one the reasons why I'm so worried to let Dimitri back in. What if he decides to take her away from me. I know I should have told him when I was pregnant, but he had moved back to Russia and I didn't have a number to call other than his mothers. I was worried that he would think that it was somebody else's or that he would only come back to be with baby and I didn't want the baby to live in life where it was passed back and forth between parents. I do not know if that is selfish or not but it is how I feel and I can't help but feel as if it is the best thing for Katarina.

Lissa and I got ready for the night while the kids were down for their naps. We did not want to have to try to get ready with them crawling over us. Of course when they woke up, they saw how dressed up we were and wanted to get dressed up as well. Andre insisted that Lissa dress him up in an all-black suit. It was complete with a vest and a little bow tie. He was the cutest little boy in that outfit. Katarina of course ran went straight to the clothes that we usually keep for special occasions. I could not say no to her though when she gave me her smile that just lit up the entire room. She got out a little purple dress that had little ruffles on the top and a floral design on from the waist down. She was so beautiful.

Lissa ran to get the camera while I watched to make sure the kids behaved. They can get in so much trouble when they are together it is unbelievable. When Lissa came back, we took about a million pictures of the two of them making sure to save this moment, before Adrian got there.

When Adrian finally arrived, he let himself and snuck into the room while the kids were making silly faces and had their backs away from the door. I was about to say something to him when he put I finger up to his lips, signaling me to stay quiet. I smirked, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Adrian rushed up behind the kids and grabbed them from behind. He gently tackled them to ground where he started to tickle them until they screamed for mercy.

Andre got up laughing, Katarina on the hand, well, she definitely got her temper from me.

"Uncle Adrian! You messed up my hair! It was perfect and now… Ah!"

"I'm sorry little fighter, I promise I'll make it for you. How about I give you extra ice cream tonight? Does that sound good to you?"

Katarina's eyes brightened not only at the sound of ice cream but she loved when Adrian called her "little fighter." It made her feel big and strong. Those were her words. Adrian started calling that since before she was born because she would kick me so hard I would have to sit down. He used to tell me that me that she was going to grow to be boxer.

After Katarina nodded eagerly, she went back to playing with Andre. Adrian walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, giving me a kiss on my head. I leaned into him and could not help but think what it would have been like had I fallen in love with him instead of Dimitri. Adrian is much more reliable and I know he would never hurt me. I have known Adrian since I was in high school and he was always someone I knew I could go to no matter what was wrong.

"Promise me next time you decide to go out dressed like this you bring me along with you. You're gonna have guys all over you the entire night."

"Aren't excited to spend the entire night with these little monsters? Especially since you just promised extra ice cream. They are going to be bouncing off the walls the entire night now."

"Hey, I only promised ice cream to one of them."

"You can not just give ice cream to one two year old while you make the other go to bed! That's horrible!"

Lissa was either trying to stick for son or sound like the well-educated parent. Either way she was right.

"I swear Adrian, if I you giving one thing to one of them and not the other than I am going to kill you."

I know it sounds like we are getting a little extreme with Adrian but he has a tendency for thinking that kids don't care if they don't get the same things as other kids and then Liss and I get stuck with having to console two crying toddlers.

"Ok, OK, I promise that both children will get ice cream tonight and I'll just make Eddie deal with them when they get hyper. See problem solved."

He said with a smirk on his face. As if he was the most brilliant person on the world for figuring out that, he could pass of the children to someone when they started to get to tough. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he became a full time dad. I knew he and Sydney were serious but I hope they were not anywhere near that serious yet.

Liss and I just shook our heads and headed over to the kids. We scooped them up in our arms and walked them out of our apartment and down to Adrian's car with Adrian in tow. We made sure to get them strapped in before saying goodbye and then ran over to our car.

We had decided to meet the rest of the girls at the club. We got there in record speed. Lissa was driving and I think she was a little too excited for tonight. After parking the car, we walked to the front of the car where we saw the girls waiting for us. Lissa and I jogged over to them as best as we could with our heels on and dragged them all in to a huge groups hug. After we got all of greetings in, we stumbled away from each other giggling.

"So are we ready to get this going?" I asked them.

"Hell yea!" They all chorused. We all walked through the doors of the club ready for a night that none of us would definitely never forget.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I didn't want to post anything at the beginning because I wanted you guys be able to read before you had to hear from me again. I told you guys I would get it up by Saturday! :) I wonder whats gonna happen once they spend a little time in the club? ;) So if the next chapter isn't up on time next week I'm really sorry. I'm kind of going through a break up and school and everything is just extremely stressful. I'm also working on getting pics of what i think the characters in my story look like. So far i think I have Andre and Katarina up go to profile if you want to see the cuties! I do promise that I write every time I have a free minute. Please, please, please review it definitely gets to write more!<p> 


End file.
